The invention relates to a system for monitoring acoustic noise generated by a wind turbine. The invention also relates to a system for monitoring acoustic noise, and controlling a wind turbine in dependence on the monitored acoustic noise. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of monitoring acoustic noise generated by a wind turbine.
It is known that wind turbines generate acoustic noise during operation, and that the noise generated is required to be below certain limits (such as those limits set by local legislation). Presently, the acoustic noise generated by wind turbine is measured in accordance with international standards (preferably, IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission) 61400-11). The standards call for acoustic noise measurement to be conducted by ground level microphones some distance from the wind turbine. The acoustic noise measurements, according to the standards, are conducted over a timescale of a few hours. This has limitations when attempting to both design wind turbines, and in controlling wind turbines during operation.
Therefore, we have appreciated that there is a need for a system that enables the acoustic noise generated by wind turbines to be measured in a way that enables the improved design and operation of wind turbines.